Just Friends right?
by Brian's Punk Princess
Summary: What if Duke hadn't kissed Viola at the kissing booth? What if, instead, he fell in love with her cousin, Danielle Hastings, who happened to go to Illyria and who was his best friend? One Shot...DukeOC...Please R
1. The Carnival

Danielle Hastings looked over at her older cousin, Sebastian, and tossed the soccer ball from one hand to the other as they walked into the carnival. She had come down to visit her other cousin, Viola, and now she was being dragged here.

"Why did I have to come again? I mean, I see you enough at school. I only came to see Vi." Sebastian sighed and shrugged.

"Well sorry you came during debutante season. This is just as bad for me as it is for you." Danielle just shrugged and continued tossing the soccer ball, glancing around for Viola. She finally saw her at the kissing booth.

"There's Vi my man. This is where I leave you." He made a face at her and gave a small groan when she walked away. Ignoring the protests of the people in line, she jumped onto the stage and in front of some guy. She smiled widely at her older cousin, who gave a gasp and a smile before hugging her.

"Danielle! What-what are you doing here?" Danielle gave a shrug and held the soccer ball under her arm.

"I came with Sebastian, though he failed to mention aunt Daphne was putting you through this hell. Man, do I feel sorry for you cuzzo." Viola nodded and the guy behind Danielle cleared his throat. She turned around and her eyes lite up when she saw him.

"Hey." He said with a smile and she smiled back.

"Well hey Duke…what're you doing here?"


	2. The Fight

Duke Orsino stared at the girl in front of him and smiled.

"Hey Danielle...I was about to ask you the same thing." She smiled and put her soccer ball down, holding it with her foot.

"This is my cousin, Viola." Just then, Justin Drayton came running up the stairs of the kissing booth and glared at Viola and Duke.

"What the hell is going on here?" He demanded and Duke cocked his head.

"Well I was getting ready to kiss this girl."

"My girlfriend?!" Duke turned to look at Viola and her and Danielle both said,

"_Ex_-girlfriend." Duke blinked.

"Wait…you're Sebastian's sister?" Viola nodded and Justin turned to glare at Danielle. She looked at him and smirked.

"Quit it guys." Viola said and Duke looked at Justin, who was talking shit.

"What're you gonna do? Drown me in your tears." Justin glared at him.

"I was NOT crying. I had something in my eye."

"Yeah, a soccer ball." Danielle muttered and Justin glared at her.

"Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Better than you." She said and he swung at her. She ducked and tackled him off of the stage. They began fighting and Duke jumped off. But when he went to jump in, she shook her head and Justin landed a blow to her jaw. She ran forward, wrapped her arms around his waist, and drove him through the popcorn machine. They fought in the popcorn until Mrs. Hastings and the debutante organizer came running over, screaming.

"This is not how young ladies behave." They yelled and Justin straightened, wiping his lip.

"Sorry." He muttered but Danielle didn't answer. There was already a bruise forming on her jaw. Before Viola could step forward to check on her cousin, Duke walked over to Danielle and put an arm around her; leaving the carnival.


	3. DormRoom

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own any STM characters…only my own…same writer everyone…I just do name changes a lot

Sebastian walked into his dorm-room to find his cousin, Danielle, sitting on his bed, holding an icepack to her jaw. He looked closely and saw the black and purple bruise on the right side of her face. Duke walked back over to her as Sebastian sat down beside her and handed her a pill. She took it and Sebastian asked,

"What happened?" Duke sat down beside Danielle and she laid her head on his shoulder.

"I almost got into it with your sister's ex but he attacked Danielle when she made a smartass, but true, comment about the game last season. He did that." Danielle removed the ice pack and Sebastian let out a small hiss.

"I'll kill him." Duke's fists clenched and he said,

"You'll have to get in line." Danielle shook her head slowly and he looked at her.

"Don't even worry about it. I care if you get hurt Duke." She looked at him and he nodded with a sigh.

"But if he does it again, I'll kick his ass." She nodded, the painkillers starting to kick in. Sebastian left.

"To blow off steam." He said and she laid down on the bed, falling asleep quickly. Duke laid a blanket across her and stepped back, staring at her. Over the past month, he had been seeing her differently. Instead of seeing the best friend he had, who he goofed with, who was 'one of the guys'; he saw a beautiful girl.

Danielle had been his first friend in his freshman year at Illyria and they had become best friends the second week of hanging out. Toby and Andrew came along a little later. Since then, they had played soccer together, where she had beat him quite a few times, and hung out at Cesario's, a pizza place they all loved.

He shook his head and laughed quietly. What was he thinking? This was Danielle he was thinking about after all. His best friend. The one who knew everything about him and the one who was there for when he lost his girlfriends. He smiled to himself and lay in his own bed. They had tryouts tomorrow and he had the Cornwall game to think about.

"Get a grip Orsino." He mumbled and fell asleep.

**A/N** I know these were short but yay for me…I got 3 chaps up in a span of 30 mins…woo hoo…love you all

**Hugs && Kisses,**

Channing's Babygirl


	4. First String, First Kiss

**Disclaimer:** I do **NOT** own any _**STM**_ characters except my own

Duke stood beside the coach of the team, wheezing, and sweating; his uniform caked with mud. He straightened up and stared at the members of the team and then at the group who were trying out. He winked at Danielle, who was wiping sweat off of her head, and looked at the coach.

"Alright then!" He yelled in his accented voice that made even the toughest men cringe in fear. "I'm going to call out names." He began and Duke could see Danielle's fear when he didn't call her name. "All of you are second string. The rest of you, welcome to the team." Danielle's eyes widened and Duke resisted the urge to take her into his arms. Everyone patted her shoulder as they passed but she just stood there in shock.

"Did I- did he- am I-?"Duke nodded at her and she sighed deeply. "Thank you Duke, thank you so much!" She leapt into his arms and he hugged her tightly, inhaling the strawberry-watermelon scent of her hair. She giggled and he let her go. She looked at him and something happened so suddenly, neither of them could understand it.

She kissed him, lightly at first, and as she moved to step away, he grabbed her and pulled her tightly against him, kissing her passionately. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. He leaned back a little and they took deep breaths, forehead to forehead. She took another deep breath and their eyes connected.

"What now?" He asked and she gave a small shrug, her thoughts fuzzy by his eyes. She could see how they weren't the deep amber she thought they were but had flecks of green as well as amber in them.

"Dorm?" She asked him and they ran up to his and Sebastian's room, skipping the showers. They made it inside before he attacked her with slow, deep kisses again. He had her against the door and was kissing down her neck when someone pushed against it from the other side. Duke pushed back and then him and Danielle were thrown to the floor.

Sebastian gazed at his cousin and his roommate on the floor, and then glanced over his shoulder at Toby and Andrew who were staring at their captain. Duke got up and helped Danielle to her feet, who was blushing like crazy. Danielle looked at Sebastian, who was just staring at her, then looked at Duke.

"I think I'm going to my dorm." She walked out and when she was behind the other guys, gave Duke an "I'm sorry" shrug which he rolled his eyes and she smiled before blowing him a kiss and walking away. Duke rubbed the back of his neck embarrassingly and looked at his friends.

"Dude...that was my cousin." Sebastian just stared at Duke, who looked defeated, and sighed. "But hey, whatever floats your boat man." Duke looked up quickly and was relieved as he saw the smile on Sebastian's face.

"Really?" Sebastian smiled and walked in, leaving Toby and Andrew staring at Duke some more.

"Yeah." Duke smiled widely and rushed out of the room, skidding to a stop when he realized Toby and Andrew were still there. He turned around and pointed a finger at them.

"Never pick her again. There I said it. And I feel better for it." They stared at him some more and he left.

"Dude, he was making out with Danielle!" Toby exclaimed and Andrew nodded. "Dude!" Andrew nodded again.


	5. The Game

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT **own any STM characters but my own

Danielle was standing outside of the boys' locker room, shifting her weight from foot to foot nervously. She had already gotten her face painted and was waiting on the guy's to finish in the locker room. _And they say girls take too long._ She thought with a laugh as the door opened and the coach walked out. He looked at her and smiled a little. She was the only one he smiled at, even if it was a slight smile.

"Looking good Hastings." He said with a nod and she smiled at him.

"Thanks coach." He nodded again just as the guys came out, following Duke. They all had their faces painted, half just red and the other side striped black. Duke nodded at her and everyone walked towards the teams' entrance. Just as the Illyria song began, Duke kissed her quickly before they moved to the front. There were no smiles or anything on their faces as they stepped out onto the field. Just straight faces, showing no fear.

Danielle and Duke both strode towards the center of the field and stared at Justin Drayton and his co-captain for Cornwall High school.

"How's the jaw?" Justin asked and she smirked at him, standing beside Duke.

"Better than your ego Drayton. How's the team feel about their captain getting beat by a girl? And an Illyrian at that." His eyes narrowed and the co-captain glanced at his captain in confusion. Justin had told them he had beaten up Duke Orsino, not been beaten up by Viola Hastings cousin. This was weird.

"Call it." The official said and they flipped a coin.

"Heads." Justin said with a crack of his neck.

"Heads it is." Justin smirked.

"We'll stay as we are." He backed up, glaring at Danielle who just shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Ready to see what a real man does Hastings?" He turned when Duke whirled around and she grabbed his arm.

"Let it go Duke. Beat him on the field. Not here." He glanced down at her and nodded, his blood simmering back down. They went to the team and huddled.

"Now I'm not going to say much to you guys except...whose gonna bring that blood and pain?!"

"Illyria!" The team yelled and Duke punched his fists, getting pumped by his team and for his team.

"Whose gonna bring that blood and pain?!" Everyone cheered and they strode forward, taking their places. During the first half, no-one had scored except for Illyria and that was thanks to Duke. As they headed back into the locker room, Danielle joined her cousin at the entrance, following them.

"Good game so far cuz." She said and Danielle nodded, her eyes ahead of her on Duke. Only he was walking forward and her eyes were a little low to be staring at his back. Viola laughed and hit her cousin in the shoulder. "Focus Dani."

Danielle smiled over at Viola and they talked, standing outside of the locker room until Duke came outside and leaned on the wall.

"Avoiding me Hastings?" Viola stared at Danielle and Duke as they hugged and kissed for a minute. When they broke apart, she smiled.

"Did I miss something here?" Duke wrapped an arm around Danielle's shoulders and smiled at his room-mate's twin sister.

"Just the beginning of a great relationship." He smiled down at Danielle and they talked until the second half began. They walked back out and this time, Danielle started the game. Halfway through, the ball was passed to her and as she went to kick it, Justin rushed her. A flag was thrown and the Cornwall coach yelled out loud.

"That wasn't a foul!" He called and the referee blew his whistle.

"Unsportsmanlike conduct!" He yelled and the Cornwall coach cried out loud again. Danielle accepted the ball and placed it in front of her. This kick could call the game. She looked at Justin and flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"You aren't gonna get past me Hastings!" He said and she smirked. She ran forward and kicked it, feeling defeated when Justin stopped it. But he didn't catch it and Duke hit it with his head back to her. She jumped it and did his signature kick, scoring it. She was in his arms as she came back down and the team stopped cheering.

Oblivious to everyone staring at them, Duke leaned down and kissed her. All was quiet for a minute and she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back. Then they heard clapping and they broke apart, looking at their team-mates. They smiled and she rested her head on his shoulder. The coach strode forward and smiled at them, crossing his arms.

"Just friends huh?" He asked and chuckled. Duke laughed too and they walked off of the field, a future of love ahead of them. Or so they thought.


	6. Heartbreak

Almost a month and a half later, Danielle was standing in the locker room with Viola, who had transferred to Illyria soon after the Cornwall gamem when she heard Olivia Lennox talking to Christy Henson.

"I'm thinking of asking Duke Orsino to the debutante ball. He's so sexy and when he was working out...oh my god!" Danielle leaned against the locker room wall and looked over at Viola.

"He won't do anything Dani. He loves you." Viola whispered and Danielle nodded slightly. But she forgot what Viola said when she heard Duke walk into the locker room.

"Hi Duke." Olivia said and Danielle heard Duke stutter back a reply. "What are you doing Friday?"

"Uh...nothing. Why?" Danielle covered her mouth. Friday was their anniversary date.

"Wanna go to Cesario's?" Danielle hald her breath for his answer.

"Yeah...su...sure." Danielle couldn't help it. She ran out, right past Duke, who whirled around to chase after her but she was already gone.

"Dani! Danielle!" He growled and whirled around, pounding his fist into the brickwall. Holding his bleeding hand against his chest, he sighed. "Dani..." He said again, softly.

Danielle didn't stop running until she got to Andrew and Toby's dorm-room and when she got there, she banged on the door until they answered. They took in her tears and pulled her into the room, asking what was wrong. they couldn't understand her at first so they told her to calm down and answer them again. She took a deep breath and sobbed again.

"He...he...Olivia...oh god!" She held her face in her hands and started crying again, shaking uncontrollably. Toby looked over at Andrew and sighed,

"What...did...Olivia...do?" Andrew asked calmly and she looked up at him, the tears still falling. She coughed and said,

"Olivia asked him on a date to Cesario's Friday and he..."

"Said no right? I mean, you're his girlfriend." Andrew interrupted and Toby looked at him.

"Let her finish dude."

"He said yes. And completely forgot what Friday is." Andrew was confused.

"What is Friday?" He thought for a minute then realization dawned on his face. "Your anniversary." She nodded, the tears slowing down, and sighed, wiping her eyes.

"The point isn't that he forgot what Friday was. The point is...we are...were...together and he told her he would go out with her. I knew he had a thing for her before _we_ happened but for him to tell her yes after we've been together for almost a month and a half, it's just not right."

Toby touched her shoulder in comfort and jumped up when he heard a pounding knock.

"Tobs, Andy, have you guys seen Danielle?" Danielle's head snapped up and she shook her head fiercely. She dove under Andrew's bed and Toby answered the door to stare at a very angry Duke.


	7. Anger and Love

Duke stared at Toby and held his hand against his chest. After running to the infirmary, he had ran to Danielle's dorm to find her not there and went straight to Toby and Andrew's place.

"Have you?" He asked again and Toby shook his head, crossing his arms.

"Why?" Duke sighed and wiped his eyes with the heel of his good hand.

"I fucked up big time. I uh...I told Olivia I would go to Cesario's with her on Friday. I completely spaced on what Friday was."

"And on Danielle being your girlfriend huh?" Duke cleared his throat and sighed, slouching on the wall.

"Yeah. I mean, I thought I was over Olivia because I love Danielle. But when she asked me out, all I could think was 'The hottest girl asked me out'. It was like last year all over again. When I wanted her so bad."

Danielle held her breath to keep the tears in but as Duke continued talking about Olivia she couldn't help it. She got out from under the bed and stood up, staring at Duke. His eyes landed on her and as he attempted to head for her, she ran out. He took one last look at Toby and chased after her, pulling her into a janitor's closet.

"Let me go Duke! I hate you...I fucking hate you!" She pounded on his chest weakly and he held her tightly, whispering words in her ear. She struggled against him and he gripped her arms in his hands.

"Danielle...listen to me!" She shook her head and closed her eyes against the hot tears threatening to spill over again.

"I don't love you Duke..." She muttered and he stared into her eyes, the hurt shining in his.

"Danielle..." She looked at him and the tears finally came and she collapsed on his chest, sobbing uncontrollably. He held her tightly and kissed away her tears. "Ssshhhh...it's ok babygirl. I'm so sorry for doing that to you. To us." She looked up into his eyes and couldn't help but nod slightly. He buried his face in her hair and they hugged eachother tightly.

"Duke..." She whispered and kissed him softly. He caressed her face with his hand and smiled through the tears shining in his eyes.

"I love you Danielle. It has been, and always will be, only you." She stared into his eyes and nodded. They kissed fiercely and passionately, Duke pressing Danielle against the wall of the small janitor's closet. They looked into eachother's eyes, breath coming in quick, heavy gasps, and knew what was getting ready to take place in that small room.

**A/N** I know...cliffhanger I think...IDK though...just know that this next scene is rated **M**!! Meaning, keep your little brothers or sisters away from the computer screen during the duration of this chapter...hehe

**Hugs && Kisses,**

Channing's Babygirl


	8. Rated M!

Danielle gave a small whimper as Duke trailed kisses down her neck and back, pausing to nibble on her ear. He pressed his lips to hers and their tongues tangled as he unbuttoned her shirt and slid it open. He pulled back and glanced down before giving a small groan and kissing her again, plunging a hand into her bra.

"Uh...Duke..." She gave a small moan and he trailed his tongue down her neck and unclipped her bra, taking the nipple of her breast into his mouth and teasing it with his tongue and teeth. She gave a small cry of pleasure and gripped his shoulders. His hand was working on his belt and jeans and when they were undone, he straightened and she pulled off her own jeans.

Duke gripped her hips and lifted Danielle so she could support herself with her legs. She propped her feet up on the shelves behind him and he stared into her eyes. She bit her bottom lip and pulled him forward to kiss him deeply. He gripped her waist again and slid inside her in a single thrust.

"Uh..." He stilled for a second, eyes closed, and then thrust in and out slowly. She closed her eyes and threw her head back as he continued that slow and delicious rhythm. She gripped his shoulders and moaned his name. He took her moans and cries with his mouth and picked up the pace.

Danielle closed her eyes again and dragged her nails down Duke's arm as her climax hit her like a tidal wave. He moaned at the sting of her nails and kissed her harder, moving faster. She came again and this time, he stilled and shuddered. He moaned her name and kissed her as he came inside her. She slumped a little and he leaned forward, pressing her against the wall as he rested his head on her heaving chest.

Danielle kissed Duke's head and he rolled his eyes upward to her face. He gave a coughy smile and straightened. They smiled at each other as they pulled their clothes back on and he opened the door, looking both ways before grabbing her hand and pulling her out. They took off, laughing, down the hallway and to their own dorms.

**A/N **Short but sexy

**Hugs && Kisses,**

Channing's Babygirl


	9. Summer Break

Duke cut off his bike and pulled his helmet off, staring at Viola and Sebastian's house. He gave a low whistle and got off the bike, putting the helmet on the bike. He made his way up the sidewalk and stopped before the porch when the front door opened. Viola, Yvonne, Kia, and Danielle came walking out, all in cut off shorts and bikini bathing suit tops. Danielle was laughing at Kia and everyone stoppped when they saw Duke there, his arms crossed and a smile spreading across his face.Danielle stared at him adn crossed her arms as well, smiling.

"What're you doing here Duke?" She asked with a small giggle and he held out his arms.

"Can't I surprise my own girlfriend?" She just shook her head and ran into his arms, kissing him. They hadn't seen eachother for almost 3 weeks and even though they had talked everynight, it still wasn't as good as finally seeing eachother. Duke buried his face in her hair and inhaled deeply.

"I missed you." Danielle muttered against his chest and he chuckled, clearing his throat.

"I missed you too baby. Why else would I sneak away from the beach, where all the girls are, to come see you." She looked up at him and punched him in the arm playfully. He laughed and kissed her again, turning to nod and smile at Viola, Kia and Yvonne. They smiled back and suddenly, a soccer ball came flying at Duke. He spun around and glared at the figure approaching them.

"What're you doing here Justin?" Viola demanded and he gave a shrug as Yvonne power kicked the ball back to him. He dribbled it between his feet and smiled.

"I figured Orsino and Hastings would like a rematch. No fouls...at all." Danielle stepped around Duke, who was getting angrier by the second, and crossed her arms with a smirk.

"Sounds like fun Babyton." Justin sneered at her and threw the ball to her. He whistled and his friend, Damian, came walking over. He nodded at everyone and smirked at Danielle.

"That's the girl that beat you up?" Justin glared over at him and she kicked the ball to Duke, the game underway.

**A/N** I know this short but you gotta admit I've done better now with updating as often as I can. Keep reading and reviewing...I love hearing what you guys think of my stories

**Hugs && Kisses,**

Channing's Babygirl


	10. Justin's Revenge

Danielle pulled her hair up as they got 20 minutes into the game and scored a goal past Justin's goalie, Chris Johanson. Justin groaned and ran forward, getting the ball and kicking it towards her own goal. Yvonne readied herself and dived, missing the ball by a few inches. Danielle gave a small yell and watched Duke get the ball. He passed it and she passed it back so he could score. She wasn't paying attention to anything else but Duke and didn't see Justin coming up behind her.

He grabbed her, covered her mouth, and plunged a knife into her side. She stilled and he whispered against her ear fiercely,

"You tell anyone and I'll kill your little boyfriend right in front of you before I kill you." He let her go and she tumbled to the ground. He took off back to the game and no-one noticed her until a few minutes later. Duke yelled to Viola and came sliding across the grass, grabbing her. She looked up at him and his gaze slid down to her hand, which was covering the stab wound.

"Baby...baby?" He shook her gently when her eyes closed and she opened her eyes. She licked her lips and he lifted her in his arms, carrying her around to the front porch where he laid her down on the patio couch. Viola was on the phone with the cops and when Danielle glanced around a little she saw Damian, Justin, and Chris were gone.

"The ambulance is on its way Dani. Hang in there." Viola said, grabbing some wet towels and trying to stop the blood flow. Danielle looked up at Duke, who looked scared, and licked her lips again.

"Duke..." He grabbed her hand again and pressed his lips to hers gently.

"I'm here baby. I'm not going anywhere." She closed her eyes as the ambulance came and drifted off into the darkness that had been beckoning to her for the last half hour.


	11. Return Home

Duke paced back and forth in the hallway of Viola's house and when it opened, he turned around to smile at Viola.

"Dude...let's get going!" She laughed at him and they ran downstairs. Danielle had gotten out of the hospital 2 days ago after being there for a week and a half and they had thrown her a party, which was going on in the backyard and which she had yet to arrive to. They looked around the yard and Duke sighed.

"Where is she?"

Danielle looked down at herself and smiled. She had finally decided on some tight jeans and a mid-riff baring tank top that said Illyria across the front of it. She ran downstairs and blew her mom a kiss as she walked out the door. She pulled Duke's jacket on as she walked down the street and crossed her arms. She then put in her headphones to her iPod and soon had the American Rejects blasting in her ears.

After 15 minutes, she walked up the drive of Viola and Sebatian's house and heard music blaring in the backyard. She put her iPod up and walked into the backyard, She saw all of her friends from Illyria and the one who caught her attention was Duke. She hadn't been allowed to see him the entire time she had been home. But as her joy soared, it quickly evaporated and fear replaced when she saw Justin there too.

"You're looking mighty sexy right about now Hastings." Duke had come up behind her and was whispering all this into her ear. She leaned back into him and moved slowly. He wrapped his arms around her and groaned a little. She smiled and turned around, noticing his trenchcoat. She smirked and couldn't help it. She dragged her hand, slowly, across the front of his jeans and he gripped her wrist.

"Aww...baby don't like?" She smiled and he leaned, whispering into her ear in a husky, desire laced voice.

"Baby like very much." She smirked. "But if you keep that up, Baby's gonna take you right in front of everyone. So behave until later...ok babygirl?" She pouted a little and he groaned, kissing her roughly. "Please." She finally nodded and walked off, putting some sway in her hips just for him. She grabbed Viola's hand and took her inside, making sure Duke wasn't following her. She shut the door of a bathroom she went into and Viola looked at her. She had to tell someone.

"What's wrong Dani? You should be out there with Duke. You're all healed up." Danielle looked at the small scar on her side and took a deep breath.

"Justin did it." Viola looked at her.

"Wait...what?"

"Justin." Viola's eyes widened and she said loudly,

"Justin did that?" A few minutes later, they heard hurrying footsteps and a second later the door was pulled open by a very angry Duke.

"What did you say?" His eyes glared at Danielle and she looked down.

"Aww Vi..."


	12. The BreakUp

Danielle sat on Duke's bed back at Illyria and looked up at him as he paced back and forth angrily. He would stop as if he was going to say something but then he would shake his head and start pacing again.

"Duke I'm sorry." She said for the 100th time and he looked at her and scoffed.

"Sorry? No. Sorry is when you say sorry for borrowing something. Not telling me that he was the one who hurt you isn't worth a sorry." He just waved his hand at her and started pacing again, running his hands through his hair. She felt the tears in her eyes and stood up, starting towards the door. Duke grabbed her arm and turned her around.

"Duke...Duke you're hurting me." She tried to jerk her arm away but he didn't let her go. "Let me go Duke." He stared at her, his fingers pressing into her arm and she blinked back tears. "Duke if you don't let me go, I'm going to hurt you." He finally pushed her away and threw his hands up.

"You know what Danielle?" She looked at him, rubbing her arm.

"What Duke?" He looked into her eyes and backed her up until she was beside the door. He put a hand on the door handle and opened the door.

"We're done." He shoved her out and slammed the door in her face, ignoring the tears pouring down her face. She stared at the door for a minute before running out of the dorm building and walking to Viola's house, his last words to her sinking in entirely.

**A/N **really short I know but keep on reading…hopefully the story hasn't gotten stupid

**Hugs && Kisses,**

Channing's Babygirl


	13. Duke's Breakdown

Duke punched his pillow a couple of times before laying down on his bed, his arms behind his head, and stared up at the ceiling. Danielle had left 15 minutes ago from getting her stuff out of his dorm-room and he had ignored her completely. There was no fixing their relationship now. They were done for good.

"Well...that's everything." Danielle said, coming back into his room. He rolled over on his side, his back to her. He could care less about her tears. Or so he thought. The anger was still buring him on the inside, causing him not to be able to think straight. He looked over his shoulder at her as she took his leather jacket out of a box and put it on the empty bed beside his own. He almost told her to stay but didn't.

"Yeah." Was all he said and she nodded slightly.

"Bye then." He nodded and she left. It wasn't until after the door closed did he regret everything he had said and did. He got up and looked out his window, leaning on the wall and staring down at Destiny. He saw her take one last look at the dorm building and then she got in the car, driving off. He sat down and put his head in his hands, tears coming to his eyes. He missed her already.

He wiped away his tears and cleared his throat as his phone rang. Without even looking at the caller ID, he answered it.

"Orsino."

"Hi Duke, it's me. Olivia Lennox." He sat up a little and cleared his throat again.

"Oh hi Olivia. Listen now really isn't a good time."

"Yeah I heard about you and Danielle. Which I was wondering if you wanted to go Cesario's. My treat. Just to cheer you up. Say on Friday?" Duke sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"Yeah whatever Olivia."

"Great. So I'll see you then."

"Yeah." He hung up and stared at his desk, at the picture of him and Danielle. He wiped his eyes and couldn't stop the tears. He laid his head on his arms on his desk and sighed, the weight of the few days finally settling on him. He cried like he had never cried before, wishing to erase everything that had happened but knowing he couldn't.

**A/N** kinda ruins the machoness look on Duke huh? Well I wanted him to have a sensitive side so send on the flames...I don't care. My story, my rules. But whatever you say, I'll still love ya cause you all took the time to at least R & R.

**Hugs && Kisses,**

Channing's Babygirl


	14. Cesario's

Danielle was finally going to go out again. After awhile of not being with Duke, or any-other guy for that matter, she was going on a date. It was with one of Sebastian's friends, who was in his band, and his name was Erik. He would be at the Hastings's home in 15 minutes and then they were going to go to Cesario's.

"Dani...Erik's here!" Viola called up the stairs a few minutes later and she took a deep breath as she walked down the stairs. Erik smiled when he saw her and kissed her cheek gently.

"You look...amazing." She blushed and smiled at him, a genuine smile. Not like any of the forced ones she had been giving to people. He gave her a rose and another smile.

"You don't look so bad yourself." Erik chuckled and they walked outside where his motorcycle was waiting. She slowed down and stared at the bike, thinking of Duke. But she shook her head and got on with him, and he drove to Cesario's. They got off and walked inside, his arm around her shoulders and his lips to her ear as he whispered sweet things to her.

"Like I said, amazing." She blushed again and he kissed her quickly and shyly. He smiled and they sat at their table. He was nuzzling her neck when she glanced over her shoulder and saw Duke walk in...with Olivia. She faced forward and Erik, noticing the tenseness that had taken over her, stopped kissing her neck and looked at her.

"What is it?" He followed her gaze, since Duke hadn't noticed them, and his jaw clenched.

"Nothing...nothing." She said and he looked at her.

"It's him isn't it? Duke Orsino." She looked into his eyes and nodded. He sighed and put his arm behind her on the booth's seat back.

"I didn't know he was going to be here Erik. I really didn't." She pleaded with her eyes for him to believe her and he nodded finally.

"I believe you. Do you wanna go somewhere else?" She nodded and they got up, walking past Duke and Olivia's table.

"Danielle?" Duke asked in a shocked voice and she turned around, smiling a little at him. Erik put his arm around her and nodded at Duke.

"H...hi Duke. It's been awhile." He nodded and Olivia cleared ehr throat, putting her arm through Duke's. "Hello Olivia."

Duke cleared his throat as he noticed Olivia becoming possessive and he stood up. When she went to stand with him, he turned to her and smiled.

"Just...wait right...here." He looked at Danielle and she smiled at Erik.

"Can you give us a few minutes Erik?" He looked at her and when she kissed him, he nodded. Danielle and Duke went outside into the crisp, cool, night air and faced eachother, their breath coming out in white puffs.

"So how you been Danielle?" She gave a small shrug and pulled her Illyria varsity jacket tighter around her.

"Alright. Got all my stuff moved into my own place now. So you and Olivia huh?" She cleared her throat and looked down before looking up at him through her bangs.

"That's cool and not really. She said we were just friends who went out." Danielle looked at him and then shrugged. She didn't want him to know how much seeing him had affected her. She smiled and looked into his eyes, the eyes she knew so well. "But I think she thinks we are and I do not want that." Danielle looked into his eyes again and asked,

"What do you want then?" Duke licked his lips and stepped a little closer to her.

"I want you." He whispered before crushing his lips to hers and pulling her tightly against him.


End file.
